Nyzul Isle Investigation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Rules Unlike other Assault areas, Nyzul Isle Investigation incorporates a random progression of floors. The rules are as follows: :*As with other Assault missions, Nyzul Isle Investigation requires an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. :*Assault Points will not be earned from successful completion of this mission. :*A single run through "Nyzul Isle Investigation" consists of progressing up through various floors, where each floor has a random objective. :*The lobby consists of a single room with a Rune of Transfer. :*Any member of the group can use the Rune of Transfer to select the starting floor using their recorded progress. :**You may only start from levels which are a multiple of 5, plus 1. So if your data is recorded up to floor 7, the highest level you can start from is 6. If your data is recorded up to floor 45, you can start from floor 41. :**The number of tokens required to start from a specified level increases as the level gets higher. Floor 6 costs 500 tokens. Floor 11 costs 550. :*At the beginning of each subsequent floor is a Rune of Transfer. The Rune of Transfer has the following properties: :**Clicking the Rune of Transfer before the objective is complete will display the objective. :**Clicking the Rune of Transfer after the objective is complete will give you options of exiting the assault or proceeding to the next floor. If you choose to exit the Assault, it will be deemed a success, and you will be awarded with a certain number of Tokens depending on how many floors you progressed through. :***The player with the armband receives a 10% bonus to the number of Tokens. :***The player who selected the starting floor will have their progress recorded by the game. The other members will not. :**Proceed to the next floor - You will be taken to the next floor, and must complete its new objective before you have another opportunity to exit. If you are short on time, you may not wish to choose this option, because if you cannot complete its objective in the time remaining, you will lose the assault and gain no tokens. Objectives Eliminate enemy leader. :*There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*Confirmed leaders :**Mokke (Imp) :**Vile Ineef (Soulflayer) :**Oriri Samariri (Poroggo) :**Anise Custard (Flan) :**Stealth Bomber Gagaroon (Qiqirn) :*Speculated leaders :**Mokka, Mokku (Imps) :**Vile Wahdaha, Vile Yabeewa, (Soulflayers) :**Uriri Samariri, Eriri Samariri (Poroggos) :**Ginger Custard, Cumin Custard, Nutmeg Custard, Mint Custard, Cinnamon Custard, Caraway Custard, Vanilla Custard (Flan) :**Gem Heister Roorooroon, Quick Draw Sasaroon (Qiqirn) :*The leader will never be a Notorious Monster that appears in other parts of Vana'diel. :*The leader will always be an imp, soulflayer, Poroggo, flan, or Qiqirn NM. :*The leader always checks Impossible to Gauge, and is usually "out of place" with respect to the other mobs in the room. Eliminate specified enemy. :*There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*Confirmed enemies :**Mousse :**Draguar :**Puk :*The correct enemy to end the floor will not have the name of a notorious monster. It will be a regular enemy that checks as Impossible to Gauge. :*The correct enemy will not always be the only one of its family on the entire floor. If multiple members of a specific family are present, the correct enemy will be the only member of it's family that checks as "Impossible to Gauge". Eliminate all enemies. :*You must defeat every enemy on the floor to unlock the Rune of Transfer. Eliminate specified enemies. :*There is a particular family of enemies, all of which must be defeated to unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*These enemies will all check Impossible to Gauge. :*Confirmed enemies :**Psycheflayer :**Poroggo Gent :*Speculated enemies :**Heraldic Imp :**Ebony Pudding :**Qiqirn Treasure Hunter :**Qiqirn Archaeologist Activate all lamps. :*This can mean one of three things: :*#There is one lamp, everyone needs to activate it. :*#There are multiple lamps which must be activated at the same time. :*#There are multiple lamps which must be activated in an unknown order. Avoid discovery by archaic gears! :*This is a secondary objective, given along with one of the first five objectives. :*You must accomplish the primary objective without aggroing a single Archaic Gear. :*If you do aggro an Archaic Gear, you can still win by clearing the rest of the enemies on the floor, however your token reward or time limit (-1 minute) will be reduced. :*Pulling an Archaic Gear with Ranged Attack does not seem to count as "discovery", and seems to avoid the penalty. Do not destroy archaic gears! - :*This is a secondary objective, given along with one of the first five objectives. :*You must accomplish the primary objective without killing a single Archaic Gear. :*If you do kill an Archaic Gear, you can still win by clearing the rest of the enemies on the floor, however your token reward or time limit (-1 minute) will be reduced, and you will also have a random Pathos inflicted upon you. Game Description Map The in-game map function cannot be used within Nyzul Isle. However, the level layouts may be based on these maps: Image:Nyzul_Isle_1.jpg|Nyzul Isle 1 Image:Nyzul_Isle_2.jpg|Nyzul Isle 2 Image:Nyzul_Isle_3.jpg|Nyzul Isle 3 Image:Nyzul_Isle_4.jpg|Nyzul Isle 4 Image:Nyzul_Isle_5.jpg|Nyzul Isle 5 Image:Nyzul_Isle_6.jpg|Nyzul Isle 6 Image:Nyzul_Isle_7.jpg|Nyzul Isle 7 Image:Nyzul_Isle_8.jpg|Nyzul Isle 8